Masrani Fiscal Year 2013 Report
This is the Fiscal Year 2013 Annual Report (FY2013 Report) of the Masrani Global Corporation.Investors Profile. (2014, November). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/investors/index.html FY2013 Report Masrani continued it's trend since 2008 to post billion dollar profits over the financial year. Now a $521.42 multi-billion corporation, Masrani Globlal is on the verge of being one of the world's top 10 companies by 2020 should current market predictions continue. Showing no change in course for the last four years, Masrani Global (NASDAQ: MSRN) continued to set its high standards for 2013. Showing a steady incline, starting off the year in Q1 with a share price index of $138.52 and ending the year at Q4 on a high of $159.12 after rumors of further investment in InGen resources. Hiring an additional 4,000 staff over the course of the year, Masrani looked to increase its workforce in the United Arab Emirates, with an upgraded oil refinary expecting to be completed in early 2014. With a workforce age of just under 32 years of age, Marani Global is one of the most proactive workforces in the world looking in every corner for fresh talent. Thanks to a scholarship program with Masrani, young college students excelling in their studies can now take up internships in field offices around the globe. With inauguration set for December 2014, the Masrani scholarship program has so far seen over 80,000 applications in its first year alone. In the last two years further investment of assets within the industrial (Masrani Oil, Timack Construction) and technological (InGen, Tatsu Technology) fields continued to be made, exciting investors with new technologies and greater profits. "Scientific advancement is something that cannot be compromised on", said Simon Masrani. "In today's world the competition is great, and with much at stake, and with the power to deliver, we find ourselves in a unique position to deliver technical advancement capabilities that go beyond the imagination." : 484.29 Mascom: 120.56 Axis Boulder: 45.32 InGen: 28.65 Timack: 25.95 Jurassic World: 20.31 Tatsuo Technology: 12.34]] Despite scientific advancements, Jurassic World continued to spark debate. Within the last three years, despite visitor rates climbing, the peak in numbers continued to appear during the American school holiday season, where staff on Isla Nublar are operating at 100% capacity. Masrani Corporation's Chief Operations Officer Mr. Richard Wiesner described the year's success as merely acceptable. "You can't expect the world's greatest theme park to merely rely on the same attractions. We need to be proactive, thinking of bigger and better things. Isla Nublar only peaks in attendance during the American holiday season. Why? Proximity. The world has seen what we have to offer, but they aren't in awe as they once used to be. We need to change that. We have a chance to over the upcoming few years." Despite speculations in the media that Jurassic World might be seen as a slowing attraction, investors can enjoy last month's announcement of a further 300 hotel rooms to be built on the island. Some big plans are coming, so stay tuned in 2014. References Category:Masrani Global Corporation